Orgullo
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Rosalie Hale, la mujer con la que todos los hombres sin excepción se querían acostar. Deseada y envidiada. Su belleza era descomunal y sabía el efecto que causaba en los que la rodeaban… en todos, salvo en Edward Cullen al parecer. - Roseward


**Disclaimer: **Rose y Edward son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es una loca idea mía.

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale, la mujer con la que todos los hombres sin excepción se querían acostar. Deseada y envidiada. Su belleza era descomunal y sabía el efecto que causaba en los que la rodeaban… en todos, salvo en Edward Cullen al parecer.

* * *

**Orgullo**

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y lo escrutó casi con asco. El tipo —"Edward", como le habían dicho que se llamaba—, estaba parado en la esquina en la que su jefe, el señor Carlisle Cullen le había dicho que estaría.

Suspiró inconforme al ver su cabello cobrizo y sus mejillas un tanto pecosas. Un pelirrojo curioso, pero simplemente no le llamaba la atención, ella era más bien de la que le gustaban los hombres grandes, fornidos, morenos. Se encogió de hombros y se puso en marcha. No podía seguir dejando que su "cita a ciegas" la siguiera esperando.

Cuando se acercó a él, tuvo que respirar tres veces antes de pronunciar:

—Hola, soy Rosalie, supongo que tú debes de ser Edward.

—Lo soy —dijo él, con una sincera sonrisa de lado.

Debía de reconocer que el tipo era sumamente lindo. Sí entraba en la categoría de "apuesto" pero no en la categoría de "lo suficientemente apuesto para Rosalie". Como fuera, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó ella para romper el hielo.

Lo que jamás creyó posible fue la contestación de él…

—La verdad es que me gustaría irme a mi casa.

—¿Qué?

—No me malentiendas —dijo él levantando las manos—, eres una mujer hermosa, preciosa. Eres más de lo que realmente creí que serías pero…

—¿No me conoces y me estás rechazando? —le interrumpió ella sumamente ofendida.

La verdad es que a ella tampoco le gustaba él, y no tenía ningún inconveniente en simplemente aceptar lo que le decía y que cada quien se fuera por su lado…

Pero ella era Rosalie Hale, la mujer con la que todos los hombres sin excepción se querían acostar. Deseada y envidiada. Su belleza era descomunal y sabía el efecto que causaba en los que la rodeaban… en todos, salvo en Edward Cullen al parecer.

—No quise decir eso. Digo, eres hermosa…

—Eso lo sé —le interrumpió ella de nuevo

—Pero creo que no fue buena idea esto de la cita a ciegas. Carlisle es un padre para mí y a veces se la quiere dar de casamentero. La verdad Rosalie, sin ofenderte pero creo que estoy mejor solo.

Carlisle era su jefe y a veces le daba la impresión de que era tan feliz que quería que todo el mundo también lo fuera. Estaba segura que por eso la había encasquetado con esa nefasta cita a ciegas. Pero ella no pensaba al igual que su jefe, sola también se puede estar muy bien, en eso sí estaba de acuerdo con Edward. Ella era feliz como estaba.

Pero la estaba rechazando… y un hombre jamás la había rechazado.

No era que a ella le gustara, definitivamente ese no era el caso, el caso era que Edward le estaba haciendo el feo por así decirlo y eso la hirió en su orgullo.

Primero muerta antes de dejar que alguien me humilla de esta forma.

Rosalie le sonrió fríamente con su perfecta dentadura y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—Quizás nos estamos predisponiendo antes de tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos esa cita, sólo para darle el gusto a Carlisle? No creo que sea tan malo. Podemos irnos a cenar y a bailar un poco.

La expresión de disgusto de Edward le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Pues… no estoy seguro.

—Ummm… un hombre inseguro —puso cara de asco— creo que definitivamente no debemos salir juntos, no me agradan los cobardes.

EL rostro de Edward se tornó colorado. Al parecer le había dado en el clavo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con cobardía.

—Pues a mí me da la impresión de que así es. Te da miedo estar cerca de una mujer bonita, de una mujer como yo.

Las cejas de él se arquearon. Estaba notablemente nervioso y enfadado.

—No te tengo miedo —dijo el pelirrojo acercándose hasta ella. Sus alientos se mezclaron.

—Entonces, salgamos.

—De acuerdo.

Edward estiró el brazo indicándole el camino y ella caminó triunfante hacia el auto. El volvo plateado estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde habían quedado verse. Abrió la puerta del copiloto con galantería y ella se sentó seductoramente.

Él estaba muy serio cuando se sentó del lado del copiloto. Inclusive se agarró del puente de la nariz en una señal de incomodidad.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó él con voz gutural.

—A bailar.

—Bueno.

Arrancó el auto y empezó a conducir como alma que lleva el diablo. No sabía si la quería sobresaltar manejando de esa forma, o si normalmente manejaba así, pero no le impresionó en lo más mínimo.

Llegaron al antro y se bajaron con prisa. La noche estaba divinamente estrellada y el aire soplaba fresco. Edward —como el caballero que era—, la guió con una mano en la cadera de ella hacia dentro.

Tomaron un poco, Rosalie trató de portarse lo más amable y divertida posible. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo increíble, pero no la estaba pasando tan mal como había creído que lo sería. Edward era el típico chico intelectual, interesante, responsable y guapo… el típico chico perfecto. El típico chico perfecto que ella evitaba, solía aburrirse muy rápido de ellos.

Se rió en voz alta cuando lo sacó a la pista de baile y él parecía un robot. Al parecer el baile no era su fuerte. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a restregar sus caderas en él. Deslizando las manos por su varonil pero delgado cuerpo. El se tensó al instante, pero no se alejó.

Menos mal, que sí responde como hombre.

Se rió con maldad y se subió un poco el vestido mientras simulaba bailar. Vio que los ojos verdes de él brillaban.

Lo tenía donde quería.

Siguió haciéndose la tonta mientras lo seducía hasta que él quiso besarla. En ese momento vio el triunfo a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Vamos a tu casa?

Lo vio titubear un momento pero ahí fue donde ella le correspondió el beso. Dejó que su lengua la explorara y enredó las manos en esos cabellos pelirrojos. Se sentía bien. Sabía rico. Pero no era la gran cosa… no para ella.

—¿Nos vamos? —volvió a preguntar ella gimiendo entre el beso.

—Sí —aseguró él con un tono que prometía una noche ardiente.

Ella le sonrió y caminó agitando las caderas hasta salir del antro. Él desde luego que se apresuró en alcanzarla. Con prisa se subieron al auto y con la misma velocidad llegaron hasta un remoto apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Bonito sitio —dijo ella cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

Edward no le contestó, se limitó a observarla con el ceño fruncido. Quizás ya había recobrado el sentido y se estaba preguntando qué rayos hacía en su sitio.

Tenía que actuar.

Rosalie cerró la puerta y lo acorraló contra la pared. Lo escuchó gemir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy demasiada mujer para ti? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Los ojos de él estallaron en llamas ante la provocación y deslizó una mano por la pierna.

—No —dijo con voz pastosa y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Rosalie sonrió contra su boca y su mano derecha viajó hasta el endurecido bulto que parecía cobrar cada vez más vida. Las cosas salían como ella lo había pensado.

—¿Qué quieres de mi Edward? —preguntó alejándose unos cuantos centímetros—, ¿Follarme toda la noche?, ¿Tocarme la piel cremosa?, ¿Qué te la mame?, ¿Qué te dejé metérmelo por el culo? Dime Edward… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El bulto de Edward se puso más duro que una roca y el ego de Rosalie subió hasta el cielo. No había perdido el toque.

Se separó de él y lo guió hasta el sofá de su sala. Le hizo una seña con los ojos para que se dejara caer. Él, la obedeció.

—Bájate los pantalones.

Las cejas de él volvieron a elevarse.

—Te gusta tomar el control ¿verdad?

—Creo que eso ya lo habíamos determinado.

Él negó divertido, pero le obedeció.

Ella gimió inconteniblemente cuando vio semejante espécimen erecto. Estaba mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Se agachó entre las piernas de Edward y sin meditarlo aprisionó el pene en su tibia boca.

El grito que él emitió la hizo sentirse poderosa.

Una mano viajó a su escroto y comenzó a masajear mientras que con la otra comenzó a bombear la base de la erección.

Sonrió con cizaña cuando lo escuchó gemir inconteniblemente.

—Oh, Rosalie… eres…

—¿Qué soy? —preguntó ella entre lamidas.

—Buena… muy buena. Quiero tenerte.

Eso era lo que había estado esperando.

Rosalie dejó al pene que estaba enrojecido y palpitaba y se limpió la boca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Sólo quería escucharte decir eso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella se acomodó bien el vestido y le sonrió.

—Que te vaya bien Edward —dijo ella y caminó triunfante hacía la puerta.

—¡Rosalie! —le escuchó gritar confundido, pero le ignoró y salió del departamento.

Bajó las escaleras del conjunto de departamentos y paró un taxi que pasaba por fortuna por ahí. Ella no paraba de reír.

—Parece que tuvo una buena noche —dijo el taxista que veía su enorme sonrisa por el retrovisor mientras manejaba.

—Así es. La tuve —dijo ella con un tono triunfante—. La tuve.

Nadie la despreciaba y nadie se quedaba sin desearla. Nadie… absolutamente nadie, y Edward no era la excepción.

* * *

_**Mixxi, esto lo escribí porque sé que te gustan los Rose/Edward, pero la verdad es que a mí se me dificulta imaginármelos juntos, así que sólo me salió este pequeño OS. Te quiero mucho preciosa y espero que tengas un lindo cumpleaños.**_

_**Kokoro**_


End file.
